


Storybrooke Academy

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: Set in an alternate universe: After convincing Regina to turn good, the former evil queen decides to start an Academy to help people like her, and heroes, to train and find themselves. Setting up the Academy in the location of the town of Storybrooke, the former captives (and more) become guides to the future. Savior Emma Swan even decided to teach at the Academy, keeping Henry in NYC to attend ordinary school. However, after years of teaching, Emma finally decides to enroll Henry into the Academy.





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I have no ties to ABC or the creators of "Once Upon A Time." The following is mere fanfiction, and has no bearing on them. DO READ THE WARNINGS. The following story will contain (eventually or presently) explicit language, graphic scenes, and things of that nature. Read at your own risk. The following story also contains homosexual relationships (again, eventually), and taboo relationships - whether between siblings, co-workers, et cetera. If homosexuality or taboo relationships disturb you, do not read this.

It was the dawn of September in the heart of the Big Apple. New York City, "the city that never sleeps," was known for being a hub city in the United States - home to late night talk shows, Broadway, and much, much more. However, for one family, it served as almost a home away from home, as the bright lights and entertainment in New York City couldn't compare to this family's past experiences. 

 

"Henry!" A brash, womanly voice called out. In the kitchen of one very average-looking home, there a stood a tall, thirty-something, blond woman. With moderately-long hair, she appeared to be somewhat ordinary, with an appearance that spoke of ‘ordinary woman.’ Beautiful, yet tough, she was a woman that people wouldn’t mess with, known to many as a ‘badass.’ She had leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping coffee with a tired look. _Cool it, Emma… Don’t let the stress of what’s coming get to you… You can do this._ The woman thought to herself. "Let's go, Henry!" She called out, knocking her free hand against the wall. _Ouch! Damn wall…_ She thought to herself, wincing in pain, hurting herself. She sighed through her sips, noticing she accidentally spilled coffee on her blazer. She washed it off as she waited, making sure the star-shaped pin and name tag that read 'Emma Swan' was fine. Her blazer had a red top, and tan skirt, a redesign of the uniform she used when working as a bail bond agent. 

 

"I'm ready, mom!" A voice called, the sounds of feet moving down the stairs becoming ever-louder. In front of the kitchen's archway stood a teenage boy with short brown hair. The teen with the well-combed hair was her son, Henry, her long-lost son, whom she gave up at his birth. Despite his innocent face, Henry has seen things no child should have to at his age. However, hopefully their next family destination would make up for the past.  Emma had never really thought any of her children would wear a private school uniform, but - lo and behold - there Henry was, wearing a suit, tie, khakis and all-around fancy clothes. She could only dream of this, until now.  _Uh-oh, that look of pride… This is probably going to be embarrassing, isn’t it? At least I’ll be able to see **everyone** again._ Henry thought to himself, smiling up at her. It’s been years since he saw his other mother, and even many of his friends from Storybrooke. He had been looking forward to the trip ever since hearing about it.

 

The mother and son had to pack several bags in the van; they wouldn't be back for a long time. "What did you tell your friends?" She asked. Emma wanted to make sure they had excuses before they left, a trait she picked up during her time as a thief. Henry nodded, answering: "I told them we had to move, temporarily, for your new job." Emma smiled with approval. She wasn't an advocate for lying, but what they were doing - nobody would understand. Henry didn’t make any significant friends in his previous school in New York. There were good people, for sure; he just felt like an outsider, considering his heritage was _literally_ out of this world. For that reason, he had no true connection with the people he’s met outside of Storybrooke, so he was all too happy to leave it behind. With a smile, Henry turned to his mother, simply saying: “Let’s go home.”

 

With everything packed, they got into the van and took off. Henry spent most of  the trip asleep, while Emma stayed awake with multiple cups of coffee. They were already behind schedule, so rest would be a problem. It takes the mother-son duo several hours to drive to their destination, an abandoned road in Maine. "Ready for this?" Emma asked. Where they were going, Henry hadn't been there before. The teenager had been there, back when it was a town called Storybrooke. However, following a curse’s breaking, the town was restructured into a school for people from worlds with magic and science (like the Enchanted Forest and the home of Frankenstein). Emma has held this job for years, but always used some spell to get her back home for Henry. This time, they were going to stay for the long-haul. 

 

Imbuing a bit of light magic into the van, Emma managed to drive through what was an illusion of the road being empty. As a result, the two entered what appeared to a campus, with some very modern architecture. "This... is where I work," Emma began, introducing their destination. The place was colorful, had a 'close-knit town' feel, and seemed bustling with people. "It's also where you're now going to be learning about what you can do," she continued. As they drove around, Henry could see multiple students, and [what appeared to be] teachers. The new student recognized some faces from the past, as well as some of his mother's friends; overall, there were a lot of unfamiliar face. "I was born with the ability to use magic, but your ability to be a magical scribe... among other things... will be trained here, at Storybrooke Academy." Emma finished, parking at the application's office of the campus. 

 

Leaving the car, Emma found a familiar face waiting at the door to the building. It was the instructor of the Fencing and Swordsmanship classes [one of them, at the very least], Mr. Killian Jones, an ordinary human that lived as a pirate for a long time. He hasn't aged after being trapped at the Academy, so he's in his thirties, appearance-wise. Mr. Jones is your typical, black-haired, smooth-talking male - one that is quite smitten by Ms. Swan. _You’ve got this, Hook. She’s a little lamb, and you’re a suave wolf… This time, surely she’ll see the error of her ways… fall in love with you. Time to flash her with my very best charms.._ Killian thought, encouraging himself for what he was about to say. Ever the narcissist, the man whom calls himself Hook was certain Emma would be his. She's declined his advances on several occasions, but the man hardly takes a hint. Standing in his flashy, almost-pirate grabs, Mr. Jones bowed 'gracefully' to welcome her back. "My sweet Swan, welcome back! Did you miss me?" He asked with a smile.  _Keep your cool, Emma. Keep your cool. It’s just Killian._ She told herself, trying to give herself reassuring thoughts. She didn’t want to get violent on her first day. Ms. Swan was known to be scrappy, if pushed to it; often enough, it seemed Killian brought that out in her.

 

With a sigh, Emma snapped her fingers, freezing Killian in place, leaving him in almost a stasis field; the former pirate could see and hear it all, but not move or speak. "Honestly, Killian... I miss you as much as I miss jail," she answered. As they walked in the application's building, Killian was set free, determined as ever to get her love. While searching for the room, Emma inadvertently bumped into her boss, the dean of the academy. As their eyes locked, Emma bit her lip, mouthing out: "Regina." The Dean, wearing an all-silver blazer [top and skirt], black high-heels, and sporting black, curly hair, was known for being equal in both beauty and brains; her punishments were exact, and she was known to reject any man that pined for her. Responding with an equally stern expression, she simply said in return: "Swan." 


	2. Summer's Over, Swan

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_ :

 

Following Regina’s new leaf after the Storybrooke curse, Emma has become a teacher at the Storybrooke Academy, teaching and training those with unique abilities; while Regina aims to help people like her, whom are good at heart – they’ve just been misunderstood. After years of teaching, a teenage Henry was finally admitted to the Academy. Going from New York City to the Academy, Henry and his mother run into Killian Jones, a suave, ladies-man pining for his mother’s heart (and failing miserably). The situation, however, seems to get worse when a stare-down occurs between Emma and the Dean, Regina.

 

Now:

 

Emma smiled, laughing softly before nudging Henry in the arm, with 'Gotcha!' expression on her face. "How's it going, Regina? Many new students this year?" Emma asked, looking purposefully down at Henry. Regina patted the boy on the head; in the years following the Storybrooke curse's breakdown, the dark-haired woman hardly had a chance to see Henry. Being the Dean of the Academy, Regina now has larger responsibilities, despite deeply missing her adoptive son. "Well, thanks to Rumplestiltskin finding a way to make a more... constant gateway to 'our' world, yes... We've got around one-hundred new students, including Henry," Regina explained, almost mirroring Emma's motherly pride at seeing the boy here.  Emma picked up on the message, knowing full well how little of Henry that Regina saw these past years. Imagining being in Regina's shoes, the blond decided to give them some space. _I think these two need some time to catch up…_ Emma thought, hatching a small plan to help out the former evil queen. "Hey, kiddo... I'm going to get your forms taken care of... Go hangout with your mom," Emma instructed, gesturing toward Regina. With a smile, Regina put her arms around his shoulder, walking him into her office after mouthing 'Thanks, Emma' to the blond. 

 

Regina's office consisted of an oak desk, three office chairs, a large circular window in the back, and a personal computer. On her desk, she kept family photos of herself, Henry, and a few showcasing Emma with them. She had none of her father anymore, but kept a photo of her with her mother in a hidden file on her computer. As cruel as Cora was, Regina missed her mother. "I missed you, you know," Regina said softly, her back turned to her adoptive son. Henry smiled, hugging the former 'Evil Queen' from behind. "I do... But, Mom... You've changed. Staying here, helping people... You're a hero, organizing this huge effort to help future heroes." He explained, his belief in his mother being as strong as ever. 

 

"You're also helping people like you... People with anger and destructive powers... You're helping to mold them back into good people. I'm proud of you." The teen finished, squeezing tightly. Turning in his grasp, she kissed his forehead. _He always knows how to make me feel better about myself…_ Regina thought to herself. "Thanks, Henry... Mommy really needed that." Regina replied thankfully, lightly pushing him to take a seat in one of her chairs. She than got to work on her computer, printing out a list of the newest recruits students. 

 

Regina filled out paper-work while Henry, with curiosity, explored her office. He hadn't been in any office of Regina's since the curse over Storybrooke, where his mother - than evil - ruled as the Mayor of the town. Seeing the turn in his mother's ideals, Henry felt an overflowing of pride and happiness, recognizing how far she's come since than. As he explored her office, the Dean glanced up every minute or so, making sure this new student was staying out of trouble. Despite their mother-daughter relationship, Regina had to be stern. 

 

In time, Emma came to the doorway, the well-crafted door left open. In truth, the faculty doors were warded to prevent students or outsiders from coming in; Emma could've easily entered if the door was merely closed. "Okay, kid. Everything's in order. It's official." Ms. Swan announced, patting Henry on the head. Her eyes moved to Regina, both sharing a smile, before Emma remembered that she had something to tell the Dean. "Henry, why don't you go explore your new campus? Get to know some of the people and places." Regina suggested, trying to give herself and Swan the room. Henry was a teenager, but not a dumb one; he gave his moms time to talk amongst themselves. "You're probably right, I'll get out your hairs!" The teen exclaimed, hugging his mothers before heading off. 

 

"Listen, Regina, I-" Emma began. The Dean had immediately hugged Emma before the blond could finish, a bit of tears running down her face. "Thanks for bringing him, Emma," Regina answered, having desperately missed the boy she raised since infancy. Blushing, Emma nodded, feeling Regina slightly took the words out of her mouth. "No, thank you for letting me enroll him... It's been... taxing on my body these past years to portal myself back to New York each night." Swan explained, sighing softly. "This way, we're all together, and Henry gets to be near both his mothers." The blond finished, caressing the Dean's back, understanding her pain. Back during the curse, Regina, in her former evil nature, tried to Henry from Emma. That separation... it hurt like no other pain, despite only recently meeting the son she gave up. The two, clearly, were all too happy to have Henry with them for the duration of their jobs at the Academy. 

 

Regina, partially, did this for Emma; though, she definitely missed her son. The former evil queen had developed... complicated feelings for Storybrooke's savior. Of course, she refuses to speak of - or even admit - these feelings with anyone. So, like any politician, Regina wears a mask, hiding what she truly thinks with a smile. If she said anything, especially if she wasn't it's of these feelings, it could ruin the friendship between her and Emma. Like her feelings, this was a complex situation, where only time would help.

 

"Thanks, again," Emma repeated. Squeezing Regina tight one last time, the blond left the building to return to her own office. It was a two minute walk from the application's building, in a residence called Light Hall. With a white paint on the external architecture, it was meant to indicate that all light magic practitioners, such as Swan, were to reside their. All the same, this hall was also home to the saviors of their era or place (i.e. Aladdin for Agrabah), due to a frequent connection between light magic and saviors. The circular building held her office in the rear, a somewhat messy office to match Emma's rough personality. In frames, she keeps pictures of the town of Storybrooke, and it's residents, before the Academy began. She also has photos of her and Henry, Regina, and Neal, all along her desk. Unlike traditional teachers she doesn't use much paper and ink, instead focusing on the student's ability to use their magic. The other instructors don't really like this, but Emma believes it gets results better. 

 

Before Emma could even enter the room, however, she saw two familiar two faces. Suddenly, she remembered a meme thata pair of teenage students made about one of Emma's two visitors. 'She's beauty, she's grace... She'll shoot an arrow in your face.' That meme seemed pretty on the nose for the female, given her past life. "Hey, sweetheart," the female said, welcoming Ms. Swan. With short black hair, a white top and black skirt, Snow White, Emma's mother, stood pleasantly beside her husband. Snow took up the role of Archery instructor at the Academy, training future heroes (or their most loyal men or women) to use a bow. Emma occasionally leaves Storybrooke to get supplies, even picking up a crossbow once, giving it to her mother to practice with. While the principle is similar, Snow is still working on mastering the usage of the crossbow. 

 

The latter, dressed in formal clothes, was Swan's father, a man by the name of David. Back in the Enchanted Forest, the two ruled a kingdom as good, benevolent rulers. Having been trapped for years in a curse, they looked around the same age as Emma; this made the realization of Snow and David being her parents all the more shocking. At the Academy, David had been teaching etiquette and swordsmanship, being in much competition with Killian Jones' class. "So, is it true?" David asked, curious if his grandson was really back. Like Regina, they desperately missed the member of their family who had been gone for so long. 

 

"Yeah, Henry's home," Emma answered with a smile. She pulled them both in for a group hug, happy to be reunited with her parents. After spending a third of her life away from them, she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Her parents, at the same time, weren't crazy about the separation. Snow and David both wanted the family reunited, and living together. Regina's relationship with Henry, they will admit, complicates that plan. Though, they both had no quarrel with the new Regina; they just wanted their former, life-long enemy to have no connections with their grandson. 

 

Following a bit of catching up with Emma's life, the blond's parents made their leave. David and Snow had a bit of a date-night planned, seeing as they were bound to be busy with classes starting tomorrow morning. Watching them leave, the memories of meeting and getting to her parents return to Swan, smiling softly as heads into her office. Swan takes a look around, sighing as she tries to put her office in order, eventually giving up. It's too much work for her. She then moves to her desk, lounging back in her chair. "Summer's over, Swan... School is back in session."

 


	3. Academy Origins + Skyfall, Part 1

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_ :

_Surprise!_ Regina and Emma are friends! Emma also gives Regina time to catch up with Henry. Regina has complicated feelings for Emma, but won’t say anything; Regina and Emma thank each other for having Henry come to the Academy. Emma soon leaves and meets her parents outside her office in Light Hall. After catching up, Emma goes to relax in her office before the new school term starts.

 

Years Earlier:

Regina had recently become on the side of the heroes, wanting to be the good-person she was meant to be; she also wanted to be the kind of person that Henry saw inside of her. _So far, so good…_ She thought to herself with a groan. Snow White was always the one full of hope, and Regina wasn’t sure how to deal with this new life-style of her’s. _I need some way to help people like me… The future generations of heroes… and villains who were just dealt a bad hand._ Regina thought, suddenly having an idea. Raising her hand, she disappeared from her spot in a purple cloud of smoke. The former evil queen had re-manifested in the home of the Charmings, seemingly amid them having a small argument. “Snow, Charming, I have something for you to consider…,” she began, taking a seat in the nearest chair. While initially surprised, the couple had seated themselves, looking to Regina with a bit of interest. _This ought to be good…_ David thought sarcastically. Regina took a deep breath, knowing the explanation may be a long one. “As a good guy, I’m getting the feeling that heroism isn’t just about beating the villains… it’s about making the future is good for everyone,” Regina continued, building up her point. “…To that end, I believe Storybrooke should be reborn… It should become a school for heroes, villains, and people like us. Helping heroes develop their abilities and skills. Helping villains realize their potential to be good. I think that, together, we can do great things.” Regina finished, laying the whole plan out on the table. _But, this won’t work without the Charmings. You know that, right, Regina? They’re the image of goodness, justice, and heroism… You need them to get people to believe in what this can accomplish._ Regina thought to herself, rationalizing the situation. “Give us a minute, Regina,” Snow replied, smiling as bright as ever. Regina left the room, giving the former King and Queen some time to think it through.

“Snow, I’m not so sure about this,” David complained. _We’ve got a family to take care of… Teaching future saviors? Villains? This isn’t our responsibility, to absolute strangers_ David thought to himself. He didn’t want to waste time for people he didn’t know, especially when his family was more important to him. Snow slapped her husband on the arm, with a ‘We’re doing this!’ expression on her face. “We’re heroes, Charming… We save and help whoever’s in need. It may be a waste of time, but if we can make a difference in the lives of a few people… of a few societies or worlds… than it’s all worth it.” Snow explains. _He forgets that I was a teacher during the curse. I know what it was like being an ordinary teacher. I know how people need help and training to be their best. They’ll need me and David. I’m sure Emma will understand if she sees us less._ Snow thought, almost reminding herself that this was all necessary. David had a hard time arguing with his wife after that exchange, coming to agree with her side of things. He knew it was the right thing to do from the beginning, but what’s right and what’s easy aren’t always the same.

In a few moments following their agreement, Regina returned, ever-hopeful that they would support her endeavors. _If they’re out, I’ve got no idea on what else to do… Maybe lock myself up back in our world? That way, I’d at least be doing something good. Could help to make amends for my past._ Regina thought to herself, contemplating what else she could do as a good guy. “So, what do you think?” Regina questioned, raising a brow. _Never thought I’d be saying this to her…_ David thought, internally groaning to himself. “Sure, Regina… Sounds like a _good_ idea,” Charming answered, getting nudged by Snow for his snippy remark. Looking increasingly excited, Regina smiled, glad to have them on board with her plans. “Great! Meet me in the clock-tower tomorrow night, and we discuss the plan!” The former evil queen replied, disappearing as quietly as she arrived. Relaxing against their chairs, the Charmings suddenly wondered if that was the right thing to do. _I hope getting invested in this ‘school’ idea doesn’t cause more problems than benefits… Last thing we need is another big villain running around Storybrooke…_ David surmised in his thoughts. Rumplestiltskin and Regina had been problematic enough; they didn’t need to make the situation much, much worse.

Rumplestiltskin had been allowed his freedom after creating long-lasting, stable portals to worlds with magic (such as the Enchanted Forest). This allowed many of the residents of Storybrooke to return home, visit, or travel between worlds at their leisure. With that goal in mind, Regina had been using the portals in the years following Storybrooke Academy’s creation, with the residents of Storybrooke recruiting villains and heroes from all across the realms. Truth be told, the task was long and hard; however, it was worth the benefit of helping these people. The portals crafted by Rumple had allowed Storybrooke Academy to bolster it’s ranks, help people across various realms and time-periods, especially helping Regina make up for her sins. Eventually, Rumple had seemed to disappear into one of the portals, leaving behind his knowledge of portal creation to Belle and her books. These portals could last for years, and, if they needed opening, Belle simply had to hand over the guide on portal creation to Regina. _I don’t know where you are, Rumple… But, I know it’s not good. So, stay lost if you know what’s good for you._ Regina often thought to herself, trying to sound tough. Tough words, even if coming from the evil queen herself, wouldn’t amount to much against a Dark One. Still, she knew in her heart that the Dark One would return to Storybrooke, and only hoped that when he did – she and the others would be ready.

One Month From the Present:

Yet again, Regina found herself on the day of recruitment, whereby new students for the Storybrooke Academy were sought out. Usually, the instructors would enter portals and look for possible applicants, but those methods have long since passed. After finding it ineffective, they instead send pamphlets through the portals, giving instructions after magically seeking out heroes and villains of the realms. _The ‘letters to Hogwarts’… Oh, Henry… That was the best idea you’ve ever had…_ Regina thought to herself, never thinking a pre-teen book about wizards and witches would have real world applications. Though, that probably seems stupid, given her ability to use magic and create curses. Emma recently petitioned her to allow Henry into the Academy, largely to bring the family together again; Regina obviously accepted the suggestion. For Regina, she both missed her son, and wanted to be on Emma’s good side – feeling rather _complicated_ feelings about her blond friend. _What is this… emotion? It’s like what I felt for Daniel, but… different. We’re…. We’re both women, so why do I…?_ Regina pondered to herself, struggling not to think about such things. To keep such things out of her head, she performed a spell to send out the applications for Storybrooke Academy, some going to the kingdoms of Corona, Arendelle, and many more. Regina and the others just had to hope that the heroes and villains were ready to make either a change or improvement in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering... TSV, what the hell? Where's the rest of "Skyfall"? Well, random reader, you get a cliff-hanger! Oh, I totaaaaaaally know where this is going. I just want to be evil. Why can't writers be a little evil? Exactly. So, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I have. While I appreciate the kudos and favoriting, please feel free to critique, message, or review me. I forget if that's a thing on here! Anywho, see you next time for the continuation of Skyfall. Where will it be? Arendelle? Corona? Oz? Mount Olympus? The skies the... No. Bad pun. Bad pun. TSV, signing out.


	4. Skyfall, Part 2

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_ :

After everyone’s favorite savior caught up with her family, we took a look at the origins of the Academy. Desperate to be good (for herself and Henry), Regina convinced Snow and David to help her establish an Academy where Storybrooke stood. Helping future heroes and villains train, learn about themselves, and hopefully do some good for their world, the Storybrooke Academy was founded. After Rumplestiltskin created lasting portals to multiple worlds and time-periods, the Academy was able to recruit, and Rumple disappeared into a portal, never to be seen again? Maybe.

 

One Month Ago:

High in the skies of Arendelle, the kingdom had been experiencing high-tension storm clouds, almost spinning like some sort of wormhole. _That. Looks. Awesome!_ A redhead had loudly thought to herself. The cute, dimply, red-headed girl in the green-dress was the kingdom’s princess Anna. Known for being strong, emotional, and ferociously loyal, she quickly eyed the wormhole, witnessing what appeared to be paper falling out of it. While interesting at first, she became bored, thinking the paper would slowly fall to the ground. However, quite unexpectedly, the papers moved at incredible speeds, with an almost magical aura around them, refilling the princess with wonder and awe. _What the heck is that!?_ She pondered, curious as to what this weirdness was. She had a sister that could control and conjure ice, but this seemed plain strange. While initially awed, she became quite worried as one particular paper seemed to be locked onto her position, coming straight for the princess. Instinctively, she raised her hands, as if her empty palms would protect her from the magical paper that sought her out. However, like before, she was stunned to find that the paper gently left itself in her palms, stopping any sort of magical movement. _What the actual frost_ … Anna thought to herself, being firmly against the use of curse words. To express herself, the redheaded princess resorted to filler words like ‘frost’ for ‘fuck.’ Opening her eyes after realizing she was safe, Anna peered at the paper, determining that was some sort of pamphlet or invitation of sorts. She read on, whispering it’s text to herself.

_You have been hereby invited to attend Storybrooke Academy, a School for budding Heroes and Villains alike. Located in a World without Magic, any magical abilities, or students possessing them, will be limited to the Academy. Non-magical students are free to explore this new world with no impact on their abilities._

**_Frequently Asked Questions:_ **

  * _What do we need to be to join?_



_You may be a Princess, a Prince, a Queen, a King, or someone lacking wealth, nobility or fame. We don't care about where you come from. You received the invitation because there is potential for you – whether you’re a hero or villain._

  * _What can Storybrooke Academy do for me?_



_At Storybrooke Academy, our goal is to help you better yourself. To train your skills. To hone any magical abilities you might have. To make a difference in your life, and that of those around you. We also offer a chance to explore a new world, meet people like yourself from various worlds, and to reshape your frame of mind._

  * _I’m in. How do I join?_



_If you choose to accept, the magic laced in your invitation can easily get you to the Academy. To get to the Academy, all you need to do is-_

The letter had, to Anna’s dismay, been cut off at the point in it’s writing. Back at the Academy, Regina was discipling Killian for his screw-up in writing the fliers. Meanwhile, Anna went to her resident expert on magic in the royal palace, batting her eyes all innocently as she came for help. “So, beautiful sister of mine,” she began, trying to butter up her royal majesty. With long, snow-white hair, braided at the end, the queen of Arendelle was as gorgeous as she was powerful. _I don’t like the sound of this…_ Elsa thought to herself, sighing as she listened to Anna trying to win her favor. “What happened this time, Anna? You didn’t break anything, did you?” The queen questioned, Anna pretending to be insulted by the accusation. _I break like… a couple vases… and suddenly I’m a trouble-maker? How rude._ The princess thought to herself, joking a bit as she listened to her sister’s curious answer. “Okay, so I got one of these-,” Anna began. The princess was cut off by the arrival of another letter from the sky, this time face-planting against Elsa. “That. I got one of those.” She finished, giving Elsa a moment to read it over. _A place to help people like me… train and control our powers? That does sound… promising. But, wait? How do we get there?_ Elsa thought to herself, realizing why Anna came to her. “I’m… I’m sorry, Anna. I don’t know how to use the magic in these.” Elsa explained, letting down the princess. Anna doesn’t know whom might know more about magic than her sister, who lived with ice magic her entire life. _Magic… Magic… Maybe the…_ Anna thought to herself, suddenly gripping Elsa by the shoulder and dragging her off.

 

In a matter of time, they had arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock, home to the Rock Trolls. “Bulda? Pabbie? Anyone? We need some sage advice on magic!” Anna called out. The sisters saw plenty of rocks, but finding a specific rock troll felt like finding a needle in a haystack. After a moment, the rocks rolled in circles, gathering together with Bulda at the center. “What brings you here today, my queen and princess?” The female troll asked, assuming the matter must be of the utmost importance. With their knowledge of magic, it was nearly assured that their query had to do with magic forces. The sisters quickly presented the trolls with their letters, hoping that Bulda might have some solution to their problem. “Ah, this is powerful magic, indeed,” Bulda began, handing the royal women back their invitations. “It seems to be imbued with Space-Time magical energy… You see, my queen, your ice magic is just the tip of the ice-berg, no pun intended.” Bulda continued, laughing softly at herself. “There are magical forces that can control time, life, and even take you to places ordinarily beyond reach.” Bulda explained, detailing how powerful magic could truly be, if one could tap into it. _Someone like me can really do all that? That’s… frightening._ Elsa thought to herself, suddenly more scared of magic. “However, I cannot help you here… This magic is beyond me. I know of no one living that can achieve magic like this. I’m sorry.” Bulda informed them, no doubt a great disappointment.

The sisters returned to the castle, resting in the throne room, alongside Kristoff and Sven. Like the trolls and Elsa, Anna got no solution out of her friends. _Goddamned, un-fucking finished invitation_ Anna had thought to herself, face-palming repeatedly for giving into the language. She just desperately wanted to attend this special academy, and was frustrated that they couldn’t get the magic to work. Out of frustration, she took her invitation, crumpled it up, and threw at the nearest door. However, like the paper’s fall, things did not go as expected. Rather than bounce off the door, the paper magically uncrumpled, and stuck to the door; that seemed to enchant the door she hit, making it work like a doorway to another world. “What the-,” Elsa started, noticing the light emanating from the enchanted door. _That’s some bright magic._ Kristoff commented mentally. Anna slowly approached the door, opening it up, only to be blinded by the magic; she couldn’t see where it led to. “Kristoff, take care of things here…,” Anna instructed, impulsively running through the magical doorway. Panicking, Elsa ran for her sister, trying to take her back home, only to follow through the portal; when Kristoff ran to pull them back, he found himself in the very room that door led to in the castle. _I’m too late… They’re gone._ The man thought, filling with despair as he pondered on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It was Arendelle! If you saw it coming, a gold star for you, folks. As you can see, Elsa and Anna are one of the newer editions to Storybrooke Academy. I may or may not do an origin for Tangled's Rapunzel and Cassandra joining the class roster. Probably won't. But, it's not a definite "No." The next chapter may be the start of the semester, so keep this in mind folks. We'll be coming back to Kristoff and Sven at a later date, too; I think you'll really enjoy what I have planned for everyone's favorite man and deer duo. Again, thanks for reading, and if you have questions, comments, or criticism - hit me up with a message. TSV, out.


	5. The Family Reunion

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_ :

The invitations have been sent! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle have joined _Storybrooke Academy_. They, of course, are only two of the many new students headed into the hallowed halls in this academy. However, the invitations did not solely go to Arendelle; they went to various worlds, locations, and time-periods. Who else will get invitations to the academy? What happens to Kristoff and Sven? When will all your questions get answered? Probably never. But, keep reading to find out!

One Month Ago:

Much like Elsa and Anna’s experience in Arendelle, the people of Corona were astounded to find a wormhole of sorts opened miles above their kingdom. Similar to Arendelle, the wormhole leaked invitations for Storybrooke Academy, offering more heroes and villains an opportunity to do good things with their abilities. There appeared to be only two invitations that casted down into Corona, both aimed at the kingdom’s castle. The invitations, it seemed, had favored the royalty, based on it’s choices of the sisters in Arendelle (that is known of). The first invitation went an excitable blond named Rapunzel, with hair that stretched nearly twenty yards in length, being as lovely as the flower that saved her and her mothers’ life. _I wonder what I should do today? Maybe go explore the Forest of Untold Doom… It sure sounds fun!_ Rapunzel had asked herself mentally. Like Elsa, the invitation had hit her in the face, something the woman’s pet chameleon laughed at. _What the heck is this? Looks like an invitation._ Rapunzel had thought to herself. Reading over the invitation, she, like her cousins in Arendelle, noticed the most important part of the invitation was unfinished: how to accept it. With a bummed-out expression, she ran off to find Cassandra, her best friend. Cassandra was a tough girl, with short brown hair, and was one of the people that Rapunzel relied on the most. Being her lady-in-waiting didn’t really fully explain Cassandra’s role in Rapunzel’s life.

“Cassandra, I need your help!” Rapunzel asked, storming into her room. Her best-friend appeared to be in the middle of chores, an unfortunate part of her lady-in-waiting duties. However, Rapunzel was in shock when she found a very similar piece of paper in Cassandra’s hand; it seemed Cassandra got the other invitation. “Oh, wow! We both got invited! This is great!” Rapunzel exclaimed, excited to have a new experience with her best-friend. Sighing, Cassandra raised her hands, trying to calm down the girl. She gripped Rapunzel firmly by her pink dress, which the blond wore all the time, getting her friend to stay still. “Raps, look… As fun as this sounds, we can’t go to _whatever_ this thing is… We’ve got our own responsibilities!” Cassandra explained, trying to talk Rapunzel out of this crazy idea. Sadly, the blond wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer this time. “Cassandra, you know I love and respect you… But, this is exactly what I need. A world to explore. A place to learn and practice my skills. It’s where I’m meant to be.” She explained, trying to make sense of why she had to go. “It’s the place for you too. You always say how you feel like you’re in my shadow, and want to feel important to people… Come with me to this _Academy_ , and they can teach you skills to be the best dang guard in the kingdom!” Rapunzel finished, really feeling the importance of this fabled academy. Cassandra couldn’t argue with such valid points; maybe it was what they needed.

Rapunzel was no expert in magic, so she decided to do something a bit impractical to arrive at the Academy. Grabbing hold of Cassandra, Rapunzel used her hair as a make-shift slingshot, launching them into the sky, sending the duo flying through the wormhole. They got lucky, though; they started to lose speed near the end, so if it hadn’t been timed perfectly, they would’ve likely fell to their doom. The two had impacted against the ground at Storybrooke Academy, relatively unscathed by their wormhole-based landing. _That’s certainly a new one_ Thought the nearby Regina. “You two make quite the team,” the Dean commented, gesturing for the friends to follow her. “You’re not the first arrivals from your world… These two arrived a couple minutes ago,” Regina continued, pointing towards the newly-arrived sisters from Arendelle. Rapunzel’s face went blank upon recognizing her cousins from the kingdom of Arendelle. She didn’t see them much after being introduced to the family she never knew about, and this was certainly a pleasant surprise. “Elsa! Anna! Oh my god! You got invited too!” Rapunzel exclaimed in excitement, stating the obvious. The three relatives had a group hug while Cassandra stood there, with a mixed expression. _Royalty from two different kingdoms? This seems a bit off._ Cassandra thought, soon letting it go once Rapunzel rejoined her. After a moment, Regina made her latest decision regarding these new students. “Brunette. Redhead. You two will be rooming together. That means Frosty and Goldilocks are rooming together as well.” Regina explained. _Oh, no… I won’t be able to room with Elsa. Well, hopefully Rapunzel will take care of her when I’m not around._ Anna thought to herself, with a bit of disappointment.

After receiving their assignments, the four young women moved into their new living quarters, located in the Royal Hall. Royal Hall, or RH, was a building designated for students whom had some form of royalty on their home world. This meant that it would be filled with princesses, queens, kings, and princes – that and any royal guards or soldiers. With rooms located across from one another, the four new students were situated close together, though at a great distance from their dorm advisor (DA), Snow White. Despite the title, the amenities in the RH weren’t superior to the other dorms – it was only Royal in title. “Hey, Rapunzel, how have things been?” Elsa had asked, trying to make small talk as they looked over their new living arrangements. Her cousin shrugged a bit, trying to recollect all that happened since regaining her long, flowing hair. “Well, ever since I got my hair back… Things have been complicated. I’m just glad I had Cassandra by my side. If not for her, I don’t know what I’d do.” The blond answered, feeling very attached to her best-friend. It wasn’t some parasitic feeling; rather, Cassandra was someone _very_ important to the princess of Corona. Elsa smiled, nodding back to her cousin. _I know how she feels… If not for Anna, I don’t know what I’d do. I’m still unsure about what happened… They say true love saved her… But, what does that mean? Do I-_ Elsa thought to herself, shaking her head furiously to stop such mental images. Across the hall, Anna and Cassandra set up their room, with the brunette feeling quite at home in the room they shared. _This girl… I can see how her and Raps are related…_ Cassandra thought to herself. She recognized the emotional disposition, finding the two to be quite similar on that front. At the same time, Anna was marveling at Cassandra’s quiet, largely-serious side. It reminded the redhead of her sister, which made her laugh to herself. Anna was really hoping to dorm with her big sister, but realized now that it couldn’t happen. _Maybe this will be good… Elsa’s grown since what happened. This could help her grow into a really strong woman. Control over her powers. Believing in herself, and not feeling held down by me. …I just hope she’s going to be okay without me next to her._ Anna admitted in her thoughts. She loved her sister more than anything, so being separated after being reunited really hurt – even if it was just them not sharing a bedroom. Some distance away, Regina had been busy at work in her office, making final preparations as they received the last of their students. _In just a month, the most important of this semester’s students will be here… Come home, Henry. Come home._ Regina thought, her head buried in her son’s application.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended up doing a chapter for Rapunzel and Cassandra going to the academy. As one of the ships for the story, I felt bad about excluding their origin into Storybrooke. I was going to have the ships dorming with their partner (I.e. Elsa with Anna), but that felt too easy. Drama-time, folks. As for what's next: we go back to the present. Next chapter, I'm thinking, will focus on Henry and his meeting his new classmates. So, keep an eye out for the lovely four ladies already introduced (plus ones I'm not doing intro chapters for). Anywho, keep your eyes open for a new chapter in the next 24 hours. As always, thanks for your readership and you can message me with any comments, critique or support. TSV, out.


	6. I'm Gonna Blow Your Mind

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_

 

The gang’s all here. With all the Tangled-Verse women assembled, the prologue chapters come to an end. It’s time to see what happens next.

 

Back to the Present: 

 

For a teenage Henry, there was only one thing he wanted to do on the day before classes start: catch up. The teen ran around the campus, locating familiar faces, learning what they were up to, and telling how his life significantly changed after leaving Storybrooke. After each exchange, the boy left their company(ies) with a smile, eager to find the others. Until, that is, he saw them all. At that point, Henry sulked, falling on his face in some stretch of grass. _That didn't nearly as long as I thought it would... What should I do for the rest of the day?_ He asked himself thoughtfully. The whole situation, it seemed, turned anticlimactic - from his point of view. The teen could just lie there all day, staring up at the clouds (and eventually the stars), but in a school with magic... that just sucks. Luckily for Henry, that changed with the arrival of four maidens: a tough-looking girl, two princess-looking types, and an adorkable-looking redhead. Henry felt himself blushing, not expecting to run into cute girls at an academy like this. _Okay, remember what my moms told me... Act natural. Be cool._ Henry thought, trying to give himself a pep talk. Nervously, the boy approached the quartet, hoping to befriend any or all them. "Uh, hi," the teen stuttered, everyone but Cassandra meeting him with pleasant expressions. Rapunzel's Lady-in-Waiting was defensive, and not as optimistic as her blond best-friend tended to be. She knew there was evil in people, often assuming things aren't exactly what they appear to be. So, she was unsure of Henry's intention for approaching them. Cassandra didn't like uncertainties. 

 

"Hi! Who are you?" Rapunzel asked, remaining as upbeat as usual. The sisters from Arendelle looked on with intrigue, prompting Henry to introduce himself. "My name is Henry. I'm a new student. I was actually born in this world, but my mother was born in a different one. ...It's complicated." He explained, rubbing his forehead to keep himself calm. _Way to go, Henry! You just introduced yourself with your life story! Idiot!_ Henry thought to himself, keeping that thought for but a moment. "Well, hi Henry! My name's Rapunzel! I've got long, magic hair! This is my best-friend in the universe, Cassandra. Oh, and these are my cousins, Anna and Elsa! We're new here too! What a coincidence!" Rapunzel explained excitedly. Suddenly, Henry felt a lot better about how his introduction came out. Immediately after Rapunzel's speech, a thought occurred. _Long magic hair? Cassandra? Anna and Elsa? Could they be- They are! The girls from that Frozen and Tangled world. They've never been really seen together, but I can't believe they're actually at the Academy. Incredible._ Henry rationalized mentally. Usually, he saw personified versions of old fairy tales or stories; to see people arriving from somewhat recent films was shocking. "Well, its gr- great to meet you all," Henry replied nervously. While the rest were pleased, Cassandra knew something was up, having a gut feeling that Henry had some knowledge about them. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. Eventually. 

 

That day came sooner than expected, it seemed. The awkwardness had really gotten to Henry, so he felt the girls deserved to know the truth about their world. "Do you have time later tonight ladies? There's something I really think you'll want to see. It's important." The teen explained, keeping the details to a minimum. After getting their approval, he told them to meet him in the recreation room at Light Hall, planning to show them special videos. Their videos. It was movie night, and they were going to watch the girls' movies. _This probably won't end well... But, they deserve to know the truth. Like mom. Grandma and grandpa. And everyone else I met those years ago._ Henry thought, trying to remind himself why he made this plan. The teenager spent quite some time preparing that day for the horrors he might unleash, thanks to those films. _Maybe they’ll at least like the songs?_ He reasoned with himself, trying to mentally feel less guilty for what was about to happen. Hours had passed, leaving Henry wordless as he saw the approaching women he met that afternoon. _Shit_ He cursed. Repeating that one word time after time, he paced in circles, eventually faking a sense of relaxation when they appeared in the doorway. “…Oh, hey girls. I- uh, got it ready for us.” Henry began, barely holding himself together. _I know. I suck at this. But, how would anyone else do, knowing they were about to tell four young women that their entire lives is nothing but fictitious, family-friendly entertainment in this world? Tell me._ Henry bickered mentally, trying to make some justification for his misshapen behavior to anyone watching him.

 

“Before we begin, I’m going to show you all videos… basically moving pictures. They’re going to tell you two stories, ones I’m sure you’re all familiar with. …Just watch.” Henry finished, playing the first video. _Let’s see how Anna and Elsa take their film, first._ He had thought, playing _Frozen_ first. Initially, the sisters thought the movie was but a weird, gross coincidence. _D- Did they just call each other Elsa and Anna?_ Elsa had wondered, feeling very creeped out. This movie, it seemed, had been about us. Was somebody stalking them? Why did they look so… animated? Why were they singing? It made no sense to the girls. _Was I really looking at Elsa so… adoringly? I mean, she is pretty… really pretty… but… uh… what was I thinking about again?_ Anna pondered, blushing as she sat there. As soon as that first video ended, the second one began, showcasing Rapunzel’s life in _Tangled_. However, much of the story was already known to the girls, making it much less of a revelation to those uninvolved. The only question was where was Cassandra in the film? The lady-in-waiting, however, despite her efforts, couldn’t find where she fit in Rapunzel’s origin story. She found that very odd.

The girls seemed to answer these films with aiming both Rapunzel’s hair and Elsa’s ice powers at poor Henry. _I’ve pictured worse reactions all day… Let’s see where this goes._ Henry thought to himself with a sigh. “I know you have a lot of questions, but that’s the point of why I showed you this,” he began with a sincere smile. “People like my mother, the Dean of this academy, are individuals that were considered figments of a fairy tale. That they’re just characters in a story, or myth. You four… you’re the same. People from this world created films… videos… about you. About how sisterhood and love helped Elsa save Arendelle from the powers she feared. And how a princess with magic hair, long kidnapped, returned to her kingdom and family.” He continued, essentially explaining their situation as best as he could. “Now, I know this may make you question the reality of your lives, but just because they don’t _believe_ you’re real – it doesn’t make what you do or who you love any less real,” Henry told them, trying to comfort them after exposing the truth. Suddenly, he remembered one last piece of the puzzle: Cassandra. “Oh, Cassandra, I forgot to mention… You actually get your start as a television show character when Rapunzel’s film gets a show,” he finished, than explaining what a television show was. At the end of Henry’s big explanation, Cassandra had to say what was on every other girl’s mind: “What the fuc-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've spared their sense of reality, but I decided a bit of truth was necessary. Hope you like the title. I had others in mind. Mind Freak. Mind Fuc*. The Criss Angel. Mainly want to insinuate how their sense of identity gets shot out of a cannon, into the sun, and gets swallowed by a black hole. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will look more closely into the relationships between Anna and Elsa, and Rapunzel and Cassandra. Though, folks, you needn't worry. There's more interesting characters to look forward to. 
> 
> On a side-note, I, your humble TSV, am what's referred to as a "gamer." With that in mind, for any (would-be) readers, I wanted to get your opinion: would you enjoy seeing an occasional video-game character brought to the academy? I.e. A superhero, an assassin, a gangster, et cetera. If this sounds like something you'd like to read about, vote 'Yes' in the following poll. https://goo.gl/tEWA7T Click on the link and cast your vote. I'll announce the results within the week. If nobody's interested, I'll keep it with the characters we all know and love. 
> 
> With that done with, as always - I'm thankful for any support, and you can message me - should you have comments, criticism, or general things to say to your's truly. TSV, out.


	7. Scary Ships Become Romance Advice

Previously on _Storybrooke Academy_ :

After arriving at the academy, the day before the semester starts, Henry tries to befriend four nearby girls, unaware of their true identities. After learning whom they were in their world, Henry deems it necessary to explain the ‘truth’ of the world they’re in: the fact that they’re just figments in films.

 

One Explanation of the Internet Later:

“Wow, we sure have a lot of fans,” Anna remarked. The four ladies, being like every other person, were doing the obvious when first learning of their fame: googling themselves. True, they had no idea what a google was, or if it was safe to do so. Despite the uncertainty, they went ahead with it, searching not only for themselves, but very obscure (and somewhat weird) things. Eventually, the girls had reached an area that some fear to tread: the shipping wars.

For Elsa, the most sickening ship, that she’s seen, regarded her and Hans, a thought that made the queen sick to her stomach. The Queen of Arendelle couldn’t see herself falling for the man that tried to kill her, and captured her beloved sister. _I’d sooner freeze myself in ice- if possible – than fall in love with a man like that._ Elsa thought to herself, summarizing her belief on that ship. Meanwhile, the princess with the reddish hair found herself growing nervous at the sight of a ship that appeared to suggest intimate relations between her and her queenly sister.

 _Wha- what? El… Elsanna? Why is that a thing? I mean, Elsa… Yeah, she **is** ho- Pretty. Yes. She’s pretty, but we’re sisters. Just sisters. _ Anna rationalized, trying to prove to herself that the ship was baseless. Similar to Elsa, princess Rapunzel found a disturbing amount of fans to a ship between herself and her former captor Mother Gothel. _Noooooooooooooope!_

Rapunzel thought, mimicking a meme she saw moments ago. The use of memes fascinated the blond princess, and she seemed to like using them. Lastly, Cassandra was shocked to find a slight fanbase to a ship between her and Rapunzel, something that was less risqué than the previous ships. _I have thought about it. She’s been there for me, and respects me a lot. But, …I just don’t think she feels **that** way about me too. I’ll have to tell her one of these days._

Cassandra reasoned to herself, having been a silent supporter of the ship for quite some time. The girl simply didn’t want to ruin the friendship, assuming Rapunzel said no. Unfortunately, by the time of Henry’s next visit to see the girl’s, they would have new computers entirely – destroying their old ones after seeing some pornographic images of their ship. Despite the destruction of their computers, it proved a very eye opening experience for the girls, showing them how much this world has to offer (often to their dismay). In other words, this situation seemed to be a case of two steps forward, one step back. However, the girls’ day wasn’t over quite yet.

While the girls didn’t meet Henry again as a group (for a while), Anna did visit him alone, stopping by his room around ‘curfew.’ “Knock, knock!” The princess exclaimed, slowly opening the door. The boy had been sitting on his bed, awake, and not expecting company. He smiled a bit, having a curious expression, asking: “There something you need?” Nervously, the reddish-haired girl had nodded, confirming Henry’s suspicion. She had a private question, one that needed answering before it was too late. “I need your advice on something… It’s important that it stays between us though.”

The young scribe gave the princess his word, allowing her to speak freely. He was a scribe, but he wouldn’t record – nor share the contents of their conversation with others. “All my life, I thought love was this open door, that anyone could love me… But, love, I see now, is complicated.” Anna began. “I thought I loved Hans… I thought I loved Kristoff… But, lately, my heart seems to be pulling me somewhere else… Into someone else’s icy grasps…” Anna continued, nearing the end of her explanation. _Icy? Could she mean she has feelings for-_ Henry thought, slowly piecing things together.

“Anyway, I need your help, Henry… How do I know if the love is true? How do I know that I _do_ love this person, in _that_ way?” Anna finished, summarizing her need for advice in the form of two questions. Henry had to take a moment, trying to think of a good rationalization for people experiencing the truest of love. “I’ll put it like this… When _they’re_ not around, your heart aches… You cannot do without them in your life. You want to spend your time with them, not out of respect, but you enjoy their company. You cannot help but think about them – from the moment you wake to the moment you fall asleep. You may also stutter with your words, get sweaty palms, or feel all warm inside when they’re near you.” Henry explained, listing everything from biological effects to things more emotional.

Anna thanked her new friend, walking back to her dorm room, contemplating the thoughts she had. _My heart did ache all those years she locked herself away… All of my stuttering every time I think about how ho- pretty she is… and that warm sensation I get in my chest when she’s around… Dang-it. I **am** in love, aren’t I? _ Following the realization, Anna reluctantly returned to her room in the Royal Hall, finding Cassandra sleeping soundly when she got in. Not desiring to wake her roommate, Anna quietly made her way to her bed, sneaking in as to not disturb her. Laid on her bed, Anna found herself once again alone with her thoughts.

 _Okay! Elsa-wooing-strategy go! Okay. Okay. Maybe… Hear me out… We give her an ice statue of a heart?_ Anna thought, face-palming at the lamest idea she ever had. _Something else. Something else. We could… confess to her…_ Anna continued, face-palming herself twice at the **very worst** idea she ever had. _Okay. Serious time. We have got this. Maybe… We sing a romantic duet with her, and hope she plays a bit **too much** in character? No. Stupid. Right. Don’t need to hit myself again. … Romance is harder than I thought. Ooh! I got something! … Bottle up my feelings and never talk about it! Ever!_ Anna explained mentally, high-fiving herself for her final, genius-level plan. _Good plan? Great plan!_ She had thought, reserving herself to that idea, until she comes up with something that has a .0001% chance of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the diligent readers of mine. I've been busy lately, but I'm still here. Starting from this chapter onward, the text will be broken up into shorter paragraphs, but still the same length (usually 1,000-1,250 words per chapter). When I was doing the last chapter, I wanted to include this, as a homage to a show I'm a big fan of (Supernatural), whereby the characters see the fandom of the show - without getting too meta. Anywho, I hope you're enjoying the story so far; if not, just remember, we've only covered the day before the semester and the school's origins. I have plenty planned for all your favorite heroes, villains, and neutral characters. 
> 
> Thank you for your views and support. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, critique, or compliments - shoot me something in my inbox. Until next time! TSV, out!


End file.
